


Alright

by greenieboy



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: “None of this was out of the blue. In fact, Judy had begun to expect it.What Judy hadn’t expected was for Violet to attempt to kiss her cheek that morning, after accepting her cup of coffee from Judy’s waiting hands, and to miss completely. And kiss her lips.”
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Alright

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Judy to buy Violet a coffee in the morning. Judy often stopped by the coffee shop by her house before work (regardless of if she drank coffee), and occasionally she would add another drink - a large coffee with light cream, no sugar - to her order for Violet. It didn’t happen very often, perhaps once a week (on the dot). Violet had tried to pay her for the coffee the first few times she did it, but Violet’s lovely smile when she saw Judy from across the bullpen with two drinks in hand was payment enough. Judy simply enjoyed making Violet happy. Violet was grateful of course, and she would usually find a way to pay for Judy’s lunch that afternoon. None of this was out of the blue. In fact, Judy had begun to expect it.

What Judy hadn’t expected was for Violet to attempt to kiss her cheek that morning, after accepting her cup of coffee from Judy’s waiting hands, and to miss completely. And kiss her lips. In all actuality, it had lasted hardly a half a second. But the kiss had caused something in Judy’s chest to explode. The weight that rested in the space between her heart and lungs whenever Violet was around, that caused her throat to close up and stop accepting air when Violet wore fang pant suits that showed off her long, long legs, that made it feel like her ribs would crack from the expanding pressuring building when Violet took her hand. It had exploded into a million tiny little pieces, shooting through Judy’s nervous system a thousand miles an hour, lighting her body on fire. Judy hardly felt on fire anymore, but she still felt hot. The kiss had shaken her up, but it wasn’t so bad. The only thing  _ bad _ was that she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Her fingers were slack on the keys of her typewriter; Judy had stopped typing after misspelling the word “misspelled” three times. Her mind was clearly elsewhere (imagining herself and Violet still….)

Violet had looked so taken aback by the kiss. Her eyes had gone wide and her cheeks had flushed bright red. She had clutched her coffee to her chest, uttered an apology with a cracked voice, and turned on her heel into her office, the door shutting behind her. Judy had stood there, frozen, eyes half open and lips parted, for a long moment as she recollected herself. Which hadn’t helped much, seeing as how she was still obsessing over that little kiss. Her toes curled thinking about it, and Judy wondered if there was even the smallest chance of it ever happening again. Judy shook her head, feeling the pounding of her heart in her ears, casting her eyes to the close door of Violet’s office. Violet was in there. God knew what she was feeling. Judy couldn’t even imagine. Oddly enough, the only reason Judy wasn’t overthinking at the moment was because she didn’t have a clue as to where to start.

Judy exhaled, tearing her eyes from Violet’s office and back to the document in her typewriter. Her fingers jolted into action, hitting keys and finishing the work she had started. She kept her head down, ignoring the powerful urge to stare at Violet’s office door until the woman herself appeared. It wouldn’t do to get nothing done today. Judy couldn’t expect to keep her job if she didn’t do work like she was supposed to. It wasn’t until noontime that Judy allowed herself to gaze around the office, seeing the few still there packing to leave for lunch. Judy shifted in her seat; she always had lunch with Violet. It used to be her, Violet, and Doralee, but lunches had dwindled down to just herself and the CEO after Doralee had left Consolidated. Judy thought she could really use some advice from the Texan. Or at least someone to eat with. Judy finally peeked at Violet’s office. The door was cracked just slightly, and Judy fought a glimpse of the CEO busy at work. Judy bouncing her foot, tossed between eating alone and going to Violet like she always did. Judy decided she would eat alone.

Then she was standing to her feet, collecting her coat and bag and walking to Violet’s office. Oh hell, who was she kidding? She would talk to Violet. They would be fine. They were best friends, a silly little kiss would never change that. Unless…

Judy’s hand was poised to knock when the door swung open. Violet’s eyes flickered to Judy, surprise in them. Judy smiles nervously. What was she meant to say?  _ “Hello?”  _ No.  _ “Sorry that we kissed (even though I wasn’t the one to initiate it)?”  _ Definitely no. Judy bit her lip, clutching her purse with white knuckles. Violet stood up straight.

Judy sniffled. “Hello.”  _ Damn it. _

“Hi,” said Violet.

Judy rocked on her heels. “Are we still on for lunch?”

Violet blinked. “Yes,” she replied. “Of course.”

Judy smiled. “Well, it’s lunch time.”

Violet rubbed her forehead. “Right, sorry I was caught up in work,” she said simply, turning on her heel to retrieve her jacket. “Let me finish something really quick, and we’ll go.” Judy nodded, entering the office and pushing the door closed behind her. Violet hunched over her desk, pen in hand as she wrote and slashed and marked on a document with lightning speed. Judy glances down at her hands, feeling awkward. They weren’t usually like this, so quiet and stilted. It was hard to get them to shut up more often than not. But now the air was silent and cold, and Judy felt on edge. She needed to tell Violet something - anything. That it didn’t matter. It wouldn’t break their friendship. It was a silly mistake made by Violet, and it wouldn’t make Judy think less of her. Not in a million years. Judy watched as Violet rose up, discarding her pen on the desk and reaching for her coat, and Judy tried to her urge herself to speak. Violet was pulling her coat around her shoulders as she approached Judy, and the words were bubbling in the back of her throat. She could do it. Violet looked to her face, eyes glinting in the light, and Judy tilted her head up. She just had to talk.

“Violet-“

Violet’s lips were on hers in a second. Judy’s chest was exploding, and her nerve endings were burning, and her heart was singing. She cupped Violet’s cheeks, holding her as close as she possibly could as she replied in kind to Violet’s lips. This kiss was far different from their first, but it was just as good. It made Judy feel like she was atop the highest mountain, dizzy and breathless in the best way. Violet’s arms were around her waist, and Judy was melting in her embrace. Violet sure knew how to kiss. Judy’s toes were curling again.

When the kiss ended, Judy almost thought to start another. She certainly wanted another. Instead she pressed her forehead to Violet’s, hands still holding her cheeks. Violet was panting, her eyes closed, a soft smile on her lips, and her hands stroked the length of Judy’s back. Judy sighed. They would need to talk, that much was clear. They were still friends - thank god- but it was obviously they were no longer only friends. There was more now, but Judy realized she wanted more. And if Violet wanted, they could have more. Judy nuzzled her nose against Violet’s cheek.

“Judy.”

“Violet.”

Violet opened her eyes finally. “Still want to get lunch?”

Judy smiled. “Yes.”

Violet nodded. “Alright.” She stole a kiss very quickly, and Judy’s heart spiked. Her toes needed to stop curling. Violet’s eyes searched her face, anxiety behind the irises, but Judy smiled brighter and kissed her swiftly in return.

“I am allowed to do that, right?” She asked Violet.

“Yes,” breathed Violet, a warm red filling her cheeks.

Judy smiled and echoed Violet from before. “Alright.” Violet chuckled, lowering her glaze, and clasped their hands.


End file.
